


Rough

by wolverhamptons



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M, Sex, Smut, Spanking, rough, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1779523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolverhamptons/pseuds/wolverhamptons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam finds Zayn grinding and flirting with another boy at a club, so he decides to punish him and give it to him rough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on my wattpad account (@ziamtulips) so I didn't steal it because both these accounts belong to me :)

The music in the club was loud, thumping through the speakers with little force, making everything in the club inaudible. The area that had once been spacious before that night drug on was now filled with sweaty bodies that reeked of the horrible stench, all their shoulders side by side as the danced along to the booming bass, letting the music take control. That's why Liam was perched on a bar stool who's leather seat was torn and look as if it had seen its better days, sipping on a mixture of Coke and rum. He had lost Zayn in the crowd, but he just assumed he was using the restroom and would come searching for him and find him at any moment.

Liam sighed, sipping away at his drink as time ticked away, causing him to become more impatient and worried by the second. Where was Zayn? Why hadn't he come to find Liam yet?

After what felt was a reasonable time to wait for Zayn to find him, he stood up from the stool, trotting his way through the crowded dance floor in search of the darker boy. Liam weaved his way through the sweat covered bodies that were compacted on the dance floor, making him cringe when his own body would come in contact with some else's. Liam searched high and low until he found Zayn, he found him alright, grinding on another male.

Anger filled Liam's mind and body, he could practically hear his heart beat against his ribcage and his ears because to ring. His face began to turn a dark red from his rage, the vein in his neck popping out like it always did when Liam was pissed. At this point though, Liam was beyond pissed. He was absolutely irate with the boy he considered his boyfriend. Of course neither had admitted they liked the other but they were fuck buddies that were scared of admitting they had feelings. No matter what though, Liam still felt that Zayn was his property, not anyone else's to touch in any flirtatious or sexual way.

Zayn was carelessly grinding up against the attractive looking boy without a care in the world, oblivious to the fact that Liam was standing there watching the entire scene fold out in front of him. Liam growled quietly to himself, glaring at the curly haired boy who looked like he was completely wasted, but Liam knew for a fact that Zayn wasn't even the slightest bit tipsy. He could tell when Zayn had enough to buzz him up because the Bradford lad would become a giggling mess and was super clumsy, but that was not the case now because Zayn was standing up without even the slightest bit of a stumble.

Liam couldn't watch much more of this, he stormed over, snatching the curly haired boy away from Zayn. Zayn's face had a slight trace of a shocked expression but not as much as Liam thought he would.

"Look kid," Liam started, but was quickly interrupted..

"My names Harry, not kid." The boy slurred, stumbling away from Liam and toward Zayn. Liam quickly snatched up Harry by the arm, pulling the lanky boy back towards him.

"Listen Harry, you don't want to be with this twat because he's a cheating manwhore okay? He'll just fuck you and leave you the next morning without even so much as a phone call or anything." Liam hissed, shoving the boy off in the other direction before snatching up Zayn by the collar of his shirt. "What the fuck, Zayn?!"

Zayn shrugged, swatting at Liam's hands that were gripping his shirt. "What? You're not my boss, you're just my fuck buddy for when I'm feeling lonely and need a bit of action." He smirked.

That drew the line for Liam, he slapped Zayn right across the face, dragging him out of the club, ignoring his protests. How dare he say that to Liam?! Liam was going to teach him a serious lesson to teach him who he belonged to.

~ 

Once they got to Liam's flat, he dragged Zayn to the bedroom by his ear. Zayn shrieked, clawing at Liam's hand that was gripping onto his ear painfully. Liam threw Zayn onto the king sized bed, taking his belt off as he spoke. "Strip your clothes off, now." he ordered.

Zayn whimpered, tugging his clothes off leaving him stark naked in the middle of the bed. Liam had also tugged off his own clothes, leaving his crotch and ass clad in his black boxers. "Roll over Zayn and put your ass up in the air." he commanded, smacking the folded leather belt against his own palm.

Zayn obeyed, rolling onto his stomach putting his tanned bum up in the air, displaying it to the short haired lad. Liam pulled the belt up back behind his head, bringing it down on the Bradford boy's ass harshly, a sickly leather smacking off skin sound filling the air. Zayn let out a yelp, reaching back to rub his bum, but Liam smacked Zayn's hands with the belt. "Keep your hands above your head!" Liam spat.

Liam continued to rain smacks down on Zayn's bottom until it his ass was a burning red color and welts were beginning to pop up from the leather belt on his ass. Liam stood back, admiring his work on Zayn's ass, smirking to himself. Zayn continued to whimper at the stinging sensation on both his ass cheeks. He was almost positive that his ass was going to be bruised for quite some time.

Liam pulled off his boxers, not even warning or prepping Zayn before he slammed his large dick into Zayn's tight puckered hole. Zayn let out a scream, squirming against Liam's length. Liam didn't stop the he continued to pound into Zayn.

"Who do you belong to?" Liam hissed, going practically balls deep into Zayn as he continued to hammer Zayn's asshole.

"Y-You L-Liam!" Zayn screeched, clawing at the sheets, burying his face into the mattress.

~

Eventually Liam's thrusts began to start to become sloppy and his skin smacking off of Zayn's ass cheeks violently. Once Liam decided that Zayn had had enough and he pulled out, laying onto the bed next to Zayn panting.

"Do you think I punished you enough?" Liam panted, a slight growl in his voice.

"I like it when you give it to me rough." Zayn smirked.


End file.
